Bydo Empire
, the heart of the Bydo Empire, as it appears in R-Type Dimensions.]] The Bydo Empire, less formally known as the Bydo and sometimes mistranslated as Baido (or "the Byde Empire" in the text of the ending of the first R-Type), is an organization in the R-Type Series that serves as the game's antagonist. The Bydo are biological man-made weapons, originally created to propel the Humans to universal domination. However, this plan backfired and the creations began attacking their creators. The Bydo are rumored to be the reason the Space Corps was founded. Nearly every mission drives home the point that the Bydo are pure, ultimate evil. History The Bydo was a weapon created by Humans in 2501 AD to be used against Humanity's enemies (probably the Other Civilization introduced in R-Type Tactics II). Ironically, the project was abandoned after the Bydo went rampant in the Solar System. They were transported into another dimension with a special weapon, (presumably a wormhole generator) where they continued to evolve and wander aimlessly. Somehow, the Bydo found a way back into the Humans' dimension (though in the 22nd Century) and again attempted to destroy them. R-Type Final starts in the 26th Century (or the 22nd Century) again, though by now humanity has had five hundred (or twenty) years of conflict. Bydo Genetics The Bydo's DNA structure is also the same as the DNA structure found in humans because in stage 2.2, from an excerpt of "The Bydo Body" states that "The DNA of a Bydo has the same double helix structure of a Human". Despite being a weapon, the Bydo were starting to become more like their creators as evidenced in Delta. The Bydo can be defined as a wave form, though it possesses a physical mass with self-replicating DNA. It spreads very quickly and easily, overtaking whatever space it can. It's said that the Bydo can even interfere with, and consume, human thought. Growth Process Like other lifeforms, the Bydo have a growth process like this: Force00.gif|Baby Bydo Force01.gif|Child Bydo Force02.gif|Adolescent Bydo Force03.gif|Adult Bydo Bydo Technology The Bydo can convert any matter (organic or non-organic) into their own. They can construct mobile weapons platforms and Warships from the size of a fighter, to frigates, destroyers, to massive battleships and dreadnoughts. They even create special biological weapons fused with machinery such as Dobkeratops and organic fighter craft. It is unknown if their warships are composed entirely of machines or are symbiotic with Bydo flesh, but the Bydo are entirely capable of converting entire planets into their own or destroying them. Most weapons and machinery used by the Bydo were originally created and designed by the human forces, especially the Warships. Since the Bydo can overrun technology used by humanity, it's also assumed that their technology is sufficient to hack through military codes, perhaps controlled by a large biomechanical supercomputer. List of Bydo Mechanisms and Organisms Bold Bydo are Boss enemies. * Allene * Asteroid Taran * Aqua Taran * Audrey * Ayden * Bakas * Baldur * Bara * Barakus * Bat * Battalion * Bellmite * Bermate Bell * Bink * Birashins Bulb * Birashins Root * Birashins Shoot * Birashins Sprout * Blaster * Blender * Boguard * Boldo * Breams * Bronco * Bug * Bydo Chunk * Bydo (Core) * Bydo Tree * Cancer * Cannon * Cattepigard * Cheetah * Chimass * Clint * Collector * Compiler * Contrite * Corvette * Course Crab * Crack * Crawlgar * Creature 666 * Cytron * Dagya * Dahlia * Daris * Dobkeratops * Dogra * Dokan * Dop * Duster * Eve * Fast * Fine Motion * Folles * Gains * Geela * Geld * Genneim * Genon * Gerudo * Gironika * Glaise * Glam * Gomander * Gouger * Gridlock * Guaneem * Guard Ray * Guntak * Gydocker * Harsh * Hatch * Illuminator * Inexsis * Kayberos * Keet * Keet Colony * Keet Colonian * Lady * Lamia * Laser Bee * Manth * Marine Keet * McCarron Class * Meltcraft * Mid * Mikun * Mu * Moritz-G * Nasreil * Necrosaur * Negus O Shim * Newt * Nomemayer * Nozari * Nulaylaf * Oberos * Ollie * Orudo * Osborne * Outslay * Ovum * P-Staff * Pata-Pata * Phantom Cell * Photon Dorney * POW Armor * Prisoner * Pursuer * Ralma * Recojunator * Recycler * Revo * Rios * Sand Taran * Scant * Shell * Shutom * Skader * Simakranger * Slither * Slugia * Sonar * Strabalt * Surge * Tabrok * Taran Colony * Trojan * U-Launch * Wargs * Warship * Wick * Wight * Win * Xelf-16 * York * Yorkgorn * Yorkmingo * Yorkon * Zoydo Trivia * The Solar Envoy may probably the weapon that created the Bydo weapons due to the Solar Envoy making new Bydo organisms out of dead ones. *Bydo is an anagram of "body" referring to antibodies. Category:Bydo Category:Villains